The Way You Caught My Eye
by Peace.Love.Bellatrix
Summary: Bonnibel is browsing on a dating website until she stumbles on a particular dark haired beauty. Can she stay cool, calm, and collected enough to get a date with her? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time or okCupid.**

 **So this is my first Adventure Time story. Im slightly obsessed with Marceline and Princess Bubblegum. ( I'm hoping you are too since you're reading this). Bonnibel is a college student who is spending some time browsing the vast world that is okcupid(an online dating website). So enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think.**

The young woman fumbled for her keys in the dim hall of her apartment building. Standing in front of her door, she finally grabbed them and pulled them out of her pleasantly pink bag. As soon as she took them out they slipped from her hands.

"Damnit!" Bonnibel whispered to herself. She picked them up and finally entered her dark apartment. Once she got the lights on and closed the door, she threw her backpack on the floor and headed straight for her bedroom.

She flicked the light on and silently thanked the universe that final exams were over. Bonnibel Barn was a chemical engineering major at Kingdom University, and her schooling was demanding both physically and mentally. She loved it though, she always had a great interest in the sciences and put her all into her work.

This however led to her losing most of her friends because she put school ahead of everything. Even her love life.

The pink haired girl threw herself onto her bed and laid there for a second, appreciating how relaxed her body felt. Shortly after she grabbed her laptop and opened up a website that she frequented whenever she was bored or had a spare moment to herself, which was rare. But now that finals were over, she was able to relax and let her mind wander.

She typed in the words, okcupid, into her web browser and was brought to her own personal dating profile.

Now Bonnibel was a very attractive woman, however with the lack of time she has in her life to maintain friendships let alone date someone, has caused her to create a profile on the popular dating site.

She did not have any intentions to meet anyone really, she knew she was too busy for that, but there was something about knowing what possibilities were out there that intrigued her to join.

She never messaged anyone even though she had many messages in her inbox that were left without a reply. She was a little embarrassed about it as well, so she did most of her lurking online in a silent manner.

Half asleep, Bonnibel looked through the vastly different profiles online, stopped to check a few picture of people she deemed somewhat interesting, but for the most part she just scrolled through.

That was until she came across a profile of a dark haired beauty around her age, maybe a little older.

"Wow she's gorgeous," Bonnibel felt her nerves spread throughout her body making her face flush.

The woman in the picture seemed taller than she herself was, her hair was black, long, and unruly. This made her seem wild in nature and Bonnie seemed to like it depending on how her body was responding. She was wearing tight dark jeans with an even more form fitting black tank top with some red graphic on it, but Bonnie could not make out what it was.

She was leaning against a wall in the picture holding a red bass guitar. But it was not the guitar or her gorgeous raven locks that caught Bonnies attention, it was the look in her eyes.

She had a smirk on her face in the picture, but her eyes seemed as if they were looking straight at her through the computer screen.

Bonnibel instantly began a desire that she has never felt before. She clicked on the profile, xMarcelineVampQueenx, and read through the rocker chicks brief profile description.

"Lets see here, she likes to play bass obviously, she likes to write music and sing. She goes to Kingdom University?! I cannot believe I have never seen her there before," she said to herself as her interest was peaked like never before.

She wondered why they have never crossed paths but then figured their departments were different to where they never had a chance to cross paths.

"Yeah but we would never get along, she seems too wild for me," and with that Bonnie exited the window and laid back down in bed, shutting her eyes to try and fall asleep.

However she could not, because her mind was now focused on the mysterious girl, the curves of her body, how soft her jawline looked, and how she wanted her hands to get lost in the girl's wild mane.

"Ugh what is wrong with me?" Bonnibel said out loud to herself. She has never felt this way towards anyone before, let alone a picture on a dating website.

She tried to dismiss the thoughts as she got up to go to the kitchen and maybe get her mind off of things. She made herself something to eat and sat down on the couch in her living room to watch some television but nothing was working.

She kept finding herself lost in a day dream about what it would be like to meet her, to hear her voice, maybe even kiss her.

"Okay B, time to go to bed," and with that she convinced herself to finally call it a night. Once she cleaned up her mess, she hopped into the shower to continue her nightly ritual. Once that was done she got into bed and exhaled in appreciation of how soft her body felt in her large pink cushioned bed.

As soon as her eyes closed the image of the woman popped into her mind again. She could not believe the attraction she felt, and decided to do something about it.

She grabbed her laptop again, and quickly went to the musicians profile. She stared again at the picture and tried to muster up the courage to send her a message. Bonnibel has always been timid, but the way her body reacted was a new venture, and she wanted to explore it.

She was incredibly nervous and her hands were shaking slightly, a reaction she has never dealt with before.

"Oh come on just message her, you'll realize she's a tool, then you can move on," she made a deal with herself and proceed to click on the message option.

"What do I say? Ugh I'm so bad at this," she said to herself as she could not even think about what to write to someone who just seemed so…cool.

 _She's way out of my league…_

She pondered a little more about what she could say that would capture this girls attention. Did she want to capture her attention? Now she was confused. But she had to say something to her.

"Hey, you seem pretty cool, what kind of music do you like?" she said out loud to herself as she typed into the message window. She read it again in her head and sighed in frustration.

"No, thats lame," she quickly erased it, thinking about something else to say to this intimidating woman.

"Just play it casual, remember you are never going to see her so stop being weird," she said trying to calm the nerves that were affecting her body in ways that had not been affected in a long time.

"You are utterly adorable," Bonnie quickly typed and pressed send. Then the realization hit her what she had said and how it was even more lame than the previous attempt.

"I did not just send that," Bonnie covered her eyes with her hands and rubbed as she thought about the girl getting her message and laughing at her.

"Whatever at least I did it, now maybe I can sleep," and with that she shut her laptop rather forcefully and shoved it on the other side of the bed.

She could not believe what effect just one picture had on her, but before she thought about it more, she drifted into a slumber, dreaming about a certain dark haired woman.

—-—-—-—

The sun was shining brightly in her eyes, and it caused the pink haired woman to slowly emerge from her deep sleep. She stretched and opened her eyes slightly, registering the fact that it was now morning.

She laid in bed for a few minutes more. She sat up and got out of bed to ensue her morning routine. Once she finished she came back to bed, enjoying the fact that she had no school work to worry about for the time being.

She reached for her laptop, completely oblivious to the message she sent to the woman the night before. She checked her email, also part of her morning routine.

 _You have 8 new emails._

"Junk, junk, junk,..wait a sec.." Bonnie's heart rate increased suddenly as she remembered the email she sent to the girl from the dating website. Because sitting in her inbox was a reply….

…from xMarcelineVampQueenx…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time or OkCupid.**

 **I've been having fun writing this, and I hope yall have fun reading it. To those that reviewed on the first chapter. Thank you :)**

 **Also there will be a lot more Marceline in following chapters. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

She stared at the email in her inbox for a while before she gathered the courage to actually open it.

 _Oh my gosh, this girls going to say she's too cool for me and to stop bothering her._

Bonnibel was nervous. Was there a word for beyond nervous? Because if there was she was it.

"Just open the damn thing," she said out loud in frustration. She scrolled the mousepad over to the email and clicked. She shut her eyes in anticipation, then slowly opened to read the reply.

"Thanks ;) You're pretty cute yourself. Whats your name Princess?" said Marceline in the message. Bonnie realized her entire body was flushed and she was wearing a pretty dorky smile on her face as a result.

"So she thinks I'm cute, well thats a start," she said as her cheek bones began to hurt from smiling.

"And she called me princess," this made Bonnie swoon slightly. Marceline probably called her that because of her profile picture which included her wearing all pink clothing. She couldn't help it though, pink was her color. Also her username was PrettyInPink827.

Some of her closest friends back in the day called her Princess Bubblegum. The name was kind of childish but it still made her smile when she thought about it.

 _Her eyes..jeez…_

The pink haired girl felt tingles all over her body from the adrenaline rush she got from reading the email. She could not believe how her body was reacting.

 _Maybe there is something to this online dating stuff after all._

Bonnibel unknowingly pouted her lips as she pondered what to respond to the beautiful woman staring back at her through the screen.

"Play it cool Bonnie, you got this," and even though she said it out loud, she did not entirely believe it. Her nerves were getting the better of her and she began to shy away from the idea of responding back.

The pink princess sighed in defeat. She really wanted to get to know this girl, but Marceline the "Vamp Queen" just seemed so wild. And precious little Princess Bubblegum does not do wild.

She is orderly and responsible, always planning ahead of time and making the right decisions. The urge never came to her to be wild or break the rules. However looking at the woman's profile has made her question all of that.

Bonnie looked determined at the computer screen. Her hands on the keyboard ready to type a smooth response. She can be cool. Yes. Cool. She invented cool.

She typed out, "Im Bonnibel :) We actually go to the same school. Surprised we haven't seen each other around. Ha ha." She pressed send.

 _That was cool right? Smiley face too much? Ha ha? Ah jeez this is why I don't try and date._

She decided that was enough nerves for one morning and decided to get out of bed. She headed for the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and a glass of water. She finished her tiny breakfast and thought about what she could do with her free time.

The thought did not last long before her phone vibrated loudly on the kitchen counter. She looked at the screen and saw the name, Lady, and decided to answer. Lady was an old friend of hers, a quaint Korean girl with a bright attitude with a wardrobe to match.

They used to be close, but Bonnibel got so caught up with school that she kind of became a bad friend. She felt bad about not maintaining communication but her schooling always came first. And luckily Lady understood that.

"Lady, hows it going?" she said immediately.

"PB, im good thanks. You done with finals? I haven't seen you in forever," Lady said with a sad pitch in her tone.

"Yeah I finished yesterday," she replied nervously. She did not want to bring up the fact they had not spoken for over 6 months.

"Well thats good news. Im here with Jake. We were wondering if you wanted to come out with us tonight. Theres a cool bar downtown," before Bonnie had a chance to answer, more like deny the request, Lady interrupted, "and by the way I'm not asking. Im telling you that you are coming. You cant avoid me any longer PB! I am your closest friend and tonight is happening. Be ready at 8." and that is when Lady hung up.

"Well damn," PB said to herself. "Guess I'm going out tonight."

—

 **Later that night. 9:45 pm.**

Lady, wearing colorful rainbow attire, stumbled over to Bonnibel who was currently taking her fourth shot of alcohol. The words came out as a slur.

"Ya'know you're ma friend right? Don't be a butt nd ditch me for school nerd," that was all she could manage to say while standing upright before her boyfriend, Jake, steadied her as to not fall over in the crowded bar.

Bonnibel was feeling really good that night. Her confidence was up and she did not have a care in the world. That was all the alcohol.

"Im so sorry but you know I have to be smart man, but…but..hey Im talking to someone. And she's hot. And we go to the same school. And I want to make out with her," Bonnibel usually did not tell people her business but she just felt so good that she had to share.

Jake heard this and started laughing, "Peebs, I knew you had a thing for chicks. Whats her name?" he asked curiously. Lady couldn't speak but her jaw dropped and she was half smiling. This was her intoxicated way of saying "continue with details please."

"Her names Marceline and she's just so hot and I want to make out with her!" she grabbed ahold of ladies shirt and begged her friend, "bring her here Lady." The group could not stop giggling. Then an idea struck Bonnie. She's got the okCupid app on her phone, she could just message her.

"Im gonna tell her now," Bonnie looked at her phone, her vision blurred so it took a few tries get to where she wanted to be. She checked the messages between her and Marceline.

 _She hast responded yet..laame._

Bonnibel began to type away into her phone, _You're hot and I really want to make out with you. Meet me at Ooo bar in downtown._

The sent button was pressed. But this time the pink haired woman was not nervous or scared. She felt good and she wanted the world to know that she felt good. She wanted Marceline to feel good.

 **Same night. 10:30 pm**

The bar was still crowded as Bonnibel waited impatiently for her date to arrive. She stopped drinking at four shots because she wanted to maintain some sort of composure when the raven haired woman would arrive. But was she arriving? Bonnibel did not know for sure, because there was no response on her phone. No matter how many times she checked.

Lady hugged her friend from behind, " If she doesn't come, lets get ice cream k?" she murmured.

"Sure thing," she replied. The idea made her smile, she remembered why her friends were truly great in the first place. Once she sobered up she would need to figure out a better way to balance school and her social life.

 **10:45 pm**

"Well she's not coming and I made a fool out of myself. Way to go Princess butthead," Bonnie exclaimed. "Jake can you get me another shot please?"

"No probs Peebobs," he went over to the bartender. His dark brown hair disappearing into the crowd.

A few moments later he arrived with three shot glasses full of something Bonnie did not bother to now the name of. It didn't really matter either way. Lady stood up and held her shot in the air.

"One, two, three," she squealed and all three of them threw back the shots in one swift motion.

Suddenly Bonnie felt two warm hands land on either side of her hips. The stranger pulled back and Bonnie's backside fell flush against someones front side. She was about to turn around and throw a punch but stopped dead in her tracks.

Marceline was standing in front of her with a gorgeous smirk on her face.

"Im looking for someone to make out with. Do you know anybody?" Marceline said with a wink and a flashy smile that made Bonnie go weak in the knees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

 **A/N: This chapters a bit long. Seriously thanks for the reviews. Y'all are sweet! Keep em coming! Enjoy!**

Bonnibel stared at Marceline with her mouth slightly ajar. She looked her up and down and felt the nerves effect every part of her body as she took in the sight in front of her.

Marceline was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged her curves appreciatively. Her dark grey tank top exposed her slim waist and curvaceous cleavage. She wore a leather jacket and it made the woman seem slightly intimidating. Her black unruly hair hung by her hips and the smirk on her face made Bonnibel shudder.

The shot began to make her feel even more tipsy but she knew she had to say something to the woman.

She extended her hand, "Hello, I'm Bonnibel. Its nice to meet you," she finished with a slur.

Marceline giggled and took the girls hand. She lifted it up to her lips and kissed it lightly, letting her tongue touch just enough to make Bonnibel feel a surge of pleasure shoot straight between her legs. And she did this all while maintaining eye contact, which did not help the way Bonnie was feeling.

"Im Marceline. Hmm, so proper. You didn't seem so proper in the message you sent me," Marceline said with a wink. Bonnie felt her knees get slightly weak.

"Right the message..um..sorry I seemed kinda forward. Ive had a bit to drink," the girl said as she motioned a tiny amount with her fingers.

"Yeah I can tell," the black haired woman replied. She gazed at Bonnie and bit her bottom lip slightly, enjoying the way her body looked. Lady and Jake had been watching the exchange with eyes bugged out. Lady then grabbed the collar of Jake's shirt and began to move him away from the two women.

"Okay well you guys get acquainted," she said as she walked away giggling with Jake. They disappeared into the crowd.

Before Bonnie could protest her friends leaving her, Marceline began to speak.

"So why'd you message me?" she asked genuinely curious. Bonnie looked at her trying her best to maintain composure. Her nerves and the alcohol she just consumed were not helping. Fortunately, the alcohol was making her more blunt than she normally was.

"I was just really attracted to you, and you're probably out of my league. But I thought id give it a shot and try to get to know.." she was cut off as someone bumped into her roughly. A man nearly twice the size of Bonnie put his arm around her and put his face close to hers.

"Sup pretty girl, lemme buy you a drink," the smell of alcohol on his breath was nauseating and Bonnie tried to pull away.

"Get off me!" She grabbed his arm trying to get it off her body, but he was rather persistent.

"Come on girl, don't be a prude," he said more forceful this time. Before Bonnie could say anything else she saw Marceline approach her quickly.

"She's with me asshole." Marceline said as she grabbed the mans arm and roughly pushed it back into him. She in turn placed her own arm around the girls shoulders and guided both of them to walk away from the man that was now slurring something incoherent. They ignored him and continued walking before they settled to the other side of the bar.

Marceline let go as they both took their seats at a vacant booth. Bonnie wished her arm could stay around her a little while longer. She could not explain it but she felt safe in her presence.

"Thanks for helping me out back there"

"Don't mention it. That guy was a tool," Marceline said in a serious tone while looking around the bar making sure he would not show up again.

Bonnie took this opportunity to stare at the woman's face, admiring her dark eyes and high cheek bones. Marceline stared back and she saw her features soften as a smile reentered her face.

"Your'e kinda cute ya know. It was worth coming all the way down here to meet you." Marceline said. Bonnie couldn't stop smiling. She laughed nervously at the compliment.

"Thanks, so are you. I thought you weren't going to show up at one point."

"Yeah I was kinda busy tonight. I was practicing with my band. I didn't think you were still here, but I thought Id risk it and come anyway," Bonnibel blushed at this.

"Well I'm glad you did, otherwise who would have saved me from that jerk," Now it was Marceline's turn to blush.

"Im glad I could rescue you princess." They stared at each other for a while, both with admiration and a comfort that neither knew before. Bonnibel spoke first.

"So you're in a band? Thats awesome."

"Yeah I play bass. We call ourselves Marceline and the Scream Queens" she said with a beam of pride. Bonnie laughed.

"Thats a great name," Bonnie replied. She heard someone call her own name from the crowd and she turned to look. She saw Lady and Jake approaching, both looking tired.

"Hey Bon," Jake said as he approached the two women," Bons lady friend. Sorry to interrupt but we're going to call it a night. Finns on his way to pick us up now because we cant drive," he explained. Finn was his younger, much more eccentric brother.

Bonnie looked over at Marceline who looked slightly disappointed.

"Marceline, i'm sorry but they are my ride," she said apologetically.

"Hey don't sweat it, I know I got here late," she began to stand up and walked towards Bonnie. "At least let me wait with you while your buddy gets here," Bonnie smiled at this and got up to stand next to Marceline. Jake smiled as he saw Marceline put her hand on Bonnies back. He wiggled his eyebrows at his friend and she blushed and mouthed for him to "stop it" hoping her date would not see her. Lady spoke up while her head was resting on Jakes shoulder.

"We'll go wait by our car till Finn gets here, meet us there when you're done." she said sleepily. Bonnie nodded her head. She didn't say anything because she was too focused on the hand that was now sliding up and down her back. She watched them leave then turned to look at the woman standing beside her. Her breath caught in her throat because Marceline was staring right at her. Marceline began to speak.

"You know I'm still waiting on our make out session you promised me," she said with a sly smile. Her eyes were piercing and Bonnie wanted to ravish the woman right in that bar. Her liquid courage made another appearance as she grabbed Marceline's hand and guided her out of the bar. They walked to the parking lot, and Bonnie stopped suddenly and pushed Marceline against a random car. She wanted to make out with her and she was going to dammit!

She placed her lips on the other woman, tenderly at first. That was until Marceline reached her arms around and grabbed Bonnies ass, cupping her cheeks and pulling her closer. Bonnie felt an even bigger surge hit right between her legs. She moaned into the other woman's lips and she felt Marceline smile into their kiss. Bonnie was the first to open her mouth and let her tongue graze against Marcy's lips.

Immediately Marceline opened her mouth and their tongues met. This time it was Marceline that moaned. Their tongues danced together, hot breath shared between them. Bonnies hand got lost in Marcy's thick mane and she pushed her head as close as she could to her own. The taller woman bit her bottom lip and pulled back, ending their kiss. Both women were grinning ear to ear.

Bonnie felt a need rise inside her. That need was Marceline. She kissed her again and her tongue entered the other woman's mouth. Marceline still had her hands on Bonnie's behind, and Bonnie took her free hand and placed it in her breast. Marceline moaned and arched her back, craving more contact. Bonnie began to knead her breast and used her thumb to graze her nipple through Marceline's bra.

Bonnie needed more contact, her head rushing with ecstasy. She removed her hand from her breast and yanked down the tank top that Marceline was wearing. She grasped her breast again and started to massage it against the black laced bra that she was wearing. Marceline let her head fall back and Bonnie took the opportunity to kiss the creamy neck that was in front of her. She kissed and sucked the crook of the woman against the car. She licked up to her earlobe and breathed heavily into her ear. She kissed her way back to Marceline's mouth and this time Marceline backed off the car and spun Bonnie around to push her against the car all without breaking the kiss. She grabbed the shorter girls thigh and lifted it up to settle herself comfortably between her legs.

Bonnie couldn't help but grind into Marceline's hips, slowly and sporadic at first, but the more they kissed, the more feverous it became. Marceline did not disappoint as she pushed herself to give Bonnie more friction.

Suddenly a notification alerted Bonnie as the phone vibrated in her pocket. The kiss ended as Marceline pulled her face back, her body still against the other woman.

"Damn princess," was all she could say after the moment they shared. Both of their eyes lidded. Bonnie felt her panties ruined from how wet she felt. She groaned in aggravation as she pulled her phone out. The screen lit and Lady's name popped up with the words, "Finns here."

Marceline noticed and stepped back from their embrace,"Is your friend here?" she asked. Bonnie looked up from her phone and nodded apologetically.

"Im sorry. I wish we had more time," Bonnie said, wishing Marceline was pushed up against her again. Marceline sighed in frustration, then her head shot up with a bright look. She approached Bonnie again and pressed her breasts again the woman, making Bonnie sigh and lower her head to kiss Marceline's exposed cleavage. Marceline grabbed the pink hair and pushed her head between her breasts. Bonnie reveled in the soft warmth as she wrapped her arms around the other woman and pulled her closer.

"You could just come home with me," she said. Bonnie's head shot up as she stared into the dark eyes.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Totally," they smiled at each other before Bonnie took out her phone and replied to Lady that she was going home with her date. She received more texts from Lady but didn't bother reading them. She was focused on Marceline.

"Alright, lets go," she said with her voice shaking slightly. Marceline smirked and lifted Bonnie's chin to kiss her lips once more. She leaned in and stopped right when her lips were next to her ear.

"By the way, you're the one thats out of my league princess."

 **Let me know what you guys think, or what you would want to see happen!**


End file.
